Interactive TV networks and other video networks provide a multitude of services including broadcast programming and video-on-demand These networks reach out to users in various environments including single family residences, multi-dwelling apartments and commercial facilities. The content within a given channel or among a number of channels may lose the interest of viewers when the content is played multiple times. As the number of channels increases on a particular system and as the number of access venues proliferate, it may also be more difficult to retain the interest of a viewer to a particular channel or to a particular source of access to such content.